Dartz and Mana
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: This is the story of a pairing I now ship I don't know if this pairing has a name. No flames, please!


Me: Okay. This is going to be maybe a one-shot.  
IS: I have acess to her mind. It will not be a one-shot.  
Me: This is the story of how Mana and Dartz keep getting put together as a couple in my stories.  
IS: At first, it just started with her putting random Yugioh characters together for a couple, not wanting to make up some OCs  
Me: But, recently, I started liking the idea of the two as a couple  
IS: Just shut up all you haters.  
Me: Ninja Puff. Haters be hatin'  
IS: Enjoy!

* * *

*Dartz POV*

I woke up early, like I always did.

"Ugh, man. Why do you get up this early, Dartz. You know our classes aren't 'til noon" my roomante, Pegasus, yawned.

"I just like waking up, early, Pegasus. You can go back to bed, if you want" I said, sitting down at the computer.

"Nah. If I'm up, I'm up" Pegasus yawned again, sitting up in the bed. I sighed, and shook my head. I turned to the computer and typed in my favorite website. It had there really cool monsters, well, I called them monsters, engraved into stone.

"Ya know, these creatures get cooler everytime I see them" Pegasus commented. I turned my head to look at him.

"And?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"One of these days, if I have the time, I think I'll make a game. With these creatures on cards, and you can summon them for duels" Pegasus said. I snorted.

"With what to aid in these duels? Magic and Trap cards?" I laughed.

"That seems even more amazing" Pegasus said, getting out a notebook to write his idea down in.

"What would you call this game?" I asked.

"I think I'll call it...Duel Monsters" Pegasus said, writing it down. I got off the site, stood up, and stretched. I went to my closet in the dorm and got out some slothes for the day. A simple black T-Shirt paired with black skinny jeans.

"Who're you trying to impress?" Pegasus asked me as I brushed my teeth. I spit into the sink. I decided to mess with him a bit.

"That babe, Cecelia" I said. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, gasping for air. Pegasus was holding me down.

"Don'tlet me hear you say that again" he growled, about to punch me again.

"Woah, dude. Relax. I was just joking, man." I said. Pegasus got off of me.

"Sorry, man. You know how much I like Cecelia" Pegasus said. I stood up and brushed my shirt off. I went back to the sink and rinshed off my toothbrush.

"I know, I know" I said, putting my toothbrush back in the holder. I came to look at what he had written on the notebook. There was a list of things. "What's all this?" I asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

"These are the names I want to be magic cards" Pegasus told me.

"I'll help you come up with the effects, then" I said, grabbing a notebook off the floor. I knew it was mine, because there was a pencil in the spine. We soon got to work on the effects of the cards.

*In a girl's dorm*

*Mana POV*

Cecelia and I giggled at the random paragraph stories we had written the night before. I noticed that the main male character Cecelia had used was a man named Pegasus.

"Cecelia, you gotta ask him out already" I said, slinging the notebook out of the way.

"I know, but what if he doesn't feel the same." Cecelia told me. I sighed.

"Cecelia. If it'll help, I'll be with you if you do it" I said.

"F-Fine" Cecelia said reluctantly. I gave a small cheer.

"Okay, girl. Time to get you beautiful" I said, going to the bathrrom. I plugged in her curling iron and got our make-up bags. I came back to the room, and made Cecelia sit on the bed. I got the computer chair and sat on it. I rolled over to the bed and opened the bags. "Close your eyes. Don't open until I say too" I said, reaching into the first bag. Cecelia did as she was told, and I started making her even more beautiful.

*Time- 11:30*

*Location- in front of a classroom*

*Mana POV*

Cecelia and I walked over to Pegasus.

"Hi, Pegasus" she said quietly. I swear, I thought Pegasus's eyes would bulge right out of his head when he saw her.

"Hi there, Cecelia" Pegasus almost stuttered.

"Um, Pegasus. I-If your not doing anything later, would you like to, um, go to Burger World with me?" Cecelia squeaked.

"Yes. I would love to go" Pegasus said quickly.

"Thanks" Cecelia said happily. He walked away.

"Girl, you can't be like that on your date tonight" I said, facing her.

"I'm sorry! I just really like him, and I don't want to be nervous, but when I see him, I lose my train of thought" Cecelia admitted. I put my arm around her.

"I'll help you get rid of that nervousness." I said sincerely.

"Thanks, Mana. You are truly a girl's best friend" Cecelia said.

"I know" I said matter-of-factly.

*Time- 5:00*

*Location- Burger World*

*Cecelia POV*

Pegasus and I were talking about his idea for 'Duel Monsters'. His idea was pretty awesome, I had to admit.

'You gotta ask him out on this little outing of yours' Mana's voice echoed in my head.

"Pegasus. I have to ask you something" I said.

"What is it, Cecelia?" Pegasus asked me.

"W-Will you...go out with me?" I asked. I braced myself for rejection. I got the total opposite.

"Cecelia. I'd love to go out with you! To be perfectly honest, I'e admired you from afar for a couple months, now" Pegasus told me.

"R-Really? I've done the same with with you" I said. Pegasus took my hand.

"What do you say, we leave here and go somewhere else" Pegasus suggested.

"Like where?" I asked.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" He asked me.

"Well, um. You might not like it. I got two tickets to see my favorite ballet, Swan Lake" Cecelia said, "And Mana's already seen it 8 times. Would you like to go with me?" Cecelia asked.

"You know, it just so happens that my favorite ballet is Swan Lake as well. I'd love to go with you" Pegasus said. The two left Burger World and headed to the theater.

* * *

IS: Swan Lake? Really?  
Me: What's wrong with it?  
IS: Nothing, I suppose.


End file.
